Shots of Dark
by Crazy Jack
Summary: While there are moments easy to forget, there are also the ones that forever linger. [Christopher x Millie shorts]
1. Chapter 1

So, Diana Wynne Jones is honestly one of my favorite authors, and I just reread some of the Chrestomanci series. Really, of all her (very few) love stories, I think Christopher and Millie are one of the best besides Kathleen and Sirius (from Dogsbody, by favorite of her books. If you haven't read it, I recommend it highly) and maybe Howl and Sophie as well. So I couldn't resist doing a little something for them.

Enjoy!

Summary: Christopher's hungry and tired, but even then he can't resist learning some of her secrets.

* * *

He wakes up extremely late that day, dragged away at the middle of the night by Gabriel deferring a summon to him. He had collapsed in his bed, finally, just as the sun was rising, and no one was able to roust him until nearly noon.

Groaning, he pulls himself from slumber and dresses himself carefully before lumbering downstairs. Breakfast is over, but Henrietta, Conrad, and Bernard are still in the playroom. He saunters up to them, ignoring Conrad's grin and wondering about Bernard's scowl.

"You were impossible to wake." Henrietta giggled, taking a break from practicing levitation magic. "Bernard tried, but you called him a 'bloody badger-faced boy' and kicked him out of the room."

At this, both Conrad and Henrietta dissolve into hysterics, and Bernard throws him a dirty look.

Christopher shrugs apologetically. "I was gone most of the night." He tries to explain. He glances around the playroom, asking, "And where did your other legs go to, Henrietta?"

She smiles back at him. "Elizabeth went outside with Jason to see some of his new booby traps. I think Millie's up in her room." She says the last sentence vaguely, as if she were unsure at what Millie was exactly doing, and didn't care much, either.

"Hm." He grunts, before turning on his heel. "I think I'll pay her a visit." He says, flouncing away.

Bernard stares glumly after him, and Henrietta pats his shoulder kindly. "There, there, Bernard. I'm sure Christopher doesn't really believe you have a badger face."

Conrad rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh.

Millie isn't in her room, actually. In fact, he finds her in the library, tucked into the corner she usually is in. However, instead of reading, she's sketching something. He ventures closer, and sees that she's actually _drawing._

Somewhat surprised, as he never knew her to be the artistic type, he steps towards her. He doesn't get very far before she shoots a lazy spell at him with a wave of her hand. It's one meant to push someone back, but she doesn't put extreme effort into it, so he dodges it easily. "Go away, Christopher." She mumbles, looking focused on her work.

He smiles disarmingly, dropping down into the seat across from her. He doesn't try to sneak a peek at the drawing, not right away. Instead he starts idle conversation. "I didn't know you liked to draw."

"Hm." Millie mutters. "Well, it was the only thing I didn't mind learning while I was in the school in Switzerland." She says.

He flinches slightly. Those weren't great memories, although her escapade did lead them to befriend Conrad. "And what would you be drawing? A great landscape, perhaps? Or maybe mister de Witt?" He jokes, although he can see what he thinks is a human face from his angle.

He tries to look closer, but she shuts the sketchbook suddenly, all coy, innocent smiles. He thinks he may be rubbing off on her too much. "My inspiration is for me to know, and you to not find out." She tells him finally.

Somewhat affronted, Christopher grumbles, but then brightens up. "Well, I believe it's about time for breakfast, isn't it? I'm starved."

Millie laughs, conjuring the sketchbook away, much to his own chagrin. "It's almost lunch." She says, and he stands to loop and arm with hers.

"Doesn't matter." He grins. "Come on, let's go sneak into chef's private store."

She rolls her eyes, but laughs as they scamper away.

* * *

Most of the shots are already written, so the next update should be soon. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Here I introduce a character of my own, thrown in for pure entertainment. Set during Mollie's first Christmas. Sorry if I screwed the time line a bit, just go with it.

Enjoy!

Summary: Sir Fleming just wishes to be friends, but apparently, that's asking for a little too much.

* * *

Millie's playing a game she doesn't quite know how to play.

By all accounts, she's confused by this young man's interest in her. She isn't pretty like Elizabeth and Henrietta, and although she's questioned him on it, he carries no interest for her pretty inheritance. He thinks he has enough money on his own.

He also doesn't have much interest in magic – his own, he finds hers quite dashing – as he has no real talent in it. He just seems like a normal boy, and while he doesn't quite _impress_ the way the Christopher does, she'd be lying if she said he wasn't handsome.

What is most confusing is his decided interest in her. Despite from her friends at the castle, she's unused to this sort of attention. It's pleasant, but at the same time, just as strange.

He's part of the massive family present at Chrestomanci Castle over the Christmas holiday. While Millie would still believe this is a heathen holiday, she finds the overall spirit quite pleasant. In fact, everyone is so jolly, she can't help but to catch the fervor as well.

Henrietta and Elizabeth take her to town to buy gifts with some money she's saved up from allowances. At the castle, they teach her to wrap each parcel in pretty paper and a bow. When she's done, she goes to place them under the tree, and when she stands, she finds Fleming there to stand beside her.

"Presents?" He guesses, and she nods. He smiles brightly at her, telling her to hold on a second. He fishes down into his pocket and pulls out a small box. "For you." He says, smiling bashfully.

She takes it from his hands gingerly, still confused. "I thought the presents were supposed to be given on Christmas morning." She says to him. He nods, but then shrugs. "I thought it'd be good now."

Deciding that is a good enough excuse, she curiously opens the small box. Inside is a necklace made of small stringed pearls. Nothing dashing, but it's beautiful and sweet.

Smiling gratefully, she takes his hand and promises a gift in return. He shakes his head, saying that she didn't have to, but she insists. "I want to." She tells him, smiling at her first gift.

Later, before dinner, she's fastening the necklace when a knock comes at her door. "Come in." She calls, already sure she knows who it is. In saunters Christopher, looking quite something in his special green suit with frills and cuffs. "Are you ready yet, Millie?" He questions, placing that vague look of boredom on his face.

She rolls his eyes, knowing his act when she sees it. "Yes." She says, smoothing at her dress. She steps towards him, stopping when he won't lift his eyes from her.

"What?" She asks, wondering if there is something on her face.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" He asks curiously. Just as well, as he was the one who seemed to know her wardrobe and choice of jewelry from the inside out.

"It was a Christmas gift." She explains to him, touching the pearl necklace. "From Sir Fleming." She adds, feeling a little idiotic when she can't keep the smile off of her face.

Christopher stares at her for a moment longer, then, without warning, turns and marches away. She knows that walk, the strut he uses when he's upset or his ego has taken a blow. She calls out to him to tell her _what in the world is wrong_, but he doesn't hesitate.

She sighs, giving up. Understanding Christopher was a task too large for her, so she simply runs after him as fast as her dress will allow.

* * *

#1 in the Jealousy series! If you can't guess, there will obviously be others, and while Fleming won't appear in all, he will definitely be a guest star.


	3. Chapter 3

This will turn into another series, including correspondence between the two while Millie's at school. Fun, right?

Enjoy!

Summary: Christopher decides to take the distance between them into his own hands.

* * *

"What does she _mean_ she's not coming back for the holidays?" He demands, waving the paper at Conrad, who simply stares.

"I think she means exactly what she says." He responds matter-of-factly. "Look, it says there in the letter. Some of the teachers asked her to help tutor the magical students who're having a hard time."

Christopher sputters incoherently, obviously believing he has been wronged in some way. Conrad sighs, knowing that the longer Christopher annoys him, the less homework he's going to get done. "Look, if you're so upset, why don't you write her back?"

Honestly, he means it as a sort of joke, but Christopher takes to it immediately. "Brilliant, Conrad! I knew we kept you around for a reason!"

Conrad's about to call out that _he _isn't the dense one, but Christopher's already gone conjuring paper and pencil to write Millie. He spends nearly an hour on it, but posts it later that day. It goes like this:

_Dear Millie,_

_I'm not quite sure why in the world you believe that spending time at the school helping over privileged kids with their under privileged brains is a task that falls to you. The fact is, you only get to come back to the castle during breaks, and I find it horribly selfish that you would decide these kids are more important than all of your friends back here. When you do get back, we're going to have a long talk about your decision making choices._

_ Sincerely, your brilliant friend _

_ Christopher_

About three days later, he receives a reply. One that says this:

_Dear Christopher,_

_ While I was hoping, when you wrote me, that you would tell me some things of relevance back at the castle, I see I was sorely mistaken._

_I can't help but feel as if it is actually your pride that is a little hurt, and that everyone else is okay with this. Besides, this break is only a week long, hardly time to get settled before I would have to head back to the school. My next break is only in a month and a half. I'm sure everyone in the castle will be fine until I return._

_ Sincerely, your exasperated friend_

_ Millie_

_P.S. I seem to recall you being the one with powerful traveling abilities without even having to take a train. Maybe __you__ should be the one to put forth an effort to visit, since I know you're probably dumping most of your homework on Bernard to do, anyways. Also, that reminds me. Stop making Bernard do your homework._

He scowls at the letter, not at all pleased with her reply. Sure, she would be back in a couple of months, but by then, he won't have seen her for an entire four months. Deciding that it was a fate he wasn't willing to succumb to, he grips the letter and decides to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Sorry if the letters are short and the characters may be... different. I tried my best!


	4. Chapter 4

Vignette#4: Jealousy III

Summary: It's one thing she doesn't enjoy much about this world and all of its complexities.

He's doing this on purpose. She knows he is.

She can tell in the way he follows her to every room, with that blonde-haired _nitwit_ attached to his arm. The girl was svelte and pretty and curved in all the right places. Her laughs were tinkled and light and landed in all of the right places.

The way he also refuses to look at her is a dead giveaway as well. Honestly, she isn't sure why he is in such a huff, and so determined to show off his ability to capture the attention of any and every girl. For the last time, she _knows_ he's a charmingly handsome devil, even if she wants to bust his lights in.

Sometimes, she thinks, there is a disadvantage to having a nine-lived enchanter for a best friend.

Miserably, Millie tries to ignore the girl's light giggle and Christopher's loud, becoming voice. She wanders over to where Conrad is sitting, admiring the impressive decorations on the tree.

He gives her a look of understanding pity as she sits next to him. He only has to glance over at the couple on the couch to realize what's happening.

"You know he's only mad because Fleming kissed you." He tells her, as if that's reassuring. She lets out a sigh of annoyance, twitching the dress on her knees.

"He's such a child." She seethes as quietly and calmly as she can. "One would think I _purposely_ attacked his dignity."

Conrad shoots her a look, as if to say that was exactly what he thought. She glares at him half-heartedly, too sullen to properly insult back. "What? It's not my fault his ego is the size of all of England."

Her friend laughs slightly at that, and she smiles, remembering fondly the first night they had met. They had done their best to destroy Christopher's character then as well. It had been raunchy fun, even if she had spent the next few days constantly worried over his disappearance.

The brief happy mood is spoiled, though, as Christopher leads his date within obvious closeness of Millie to show her to the refreshments table. Once again, Conrad looks at her empathetically. Piteously, she mutters that she's going to go to the drawing room.

Refusing to look at them as she flees, she pushes past many of the guests in the living room. She makes her way up the stairs, and left, into the drawing room.

There, many of the older guests linger, and Gabriel seems surprised to see her there. She merely smiles half heartedly, before, with a stroke of luck, spotting Elizabeth on her own.

Her new lad, a handsome Italian named Antonio, is busy talking with one of the other guests about the business of potions. She looks bored on her own, already knowing enough of the business without the actual care that would help her in this situation.

Millie sits next to her, and Elizabeth immediately perks up. "Darling, what pleasant timing!" She says welcomingly. The younger girl nods, also happy to have found some sort of relief.

For minutes, they talk together, speaking of unimportant, girlish matters as they love to do. Millie has always admired Elizabeth's finesse and her wonderful talent in music. However, as Millie is explaining one of her magic lessons to her, Elizabeth falls strangely silent. Following her gaze, Millie freezes when she sees Christopher guide the girl into the room.

She could kill him, she thinks furiously. Elizabeth looks concerned, placing a hand over Millie's. The girl turns away from the sight, trying to banish the ferocity from her face.

He's doing this on purpose. She knows it. And he's dead wrong if he thinks that two can't play at this game.


	5. Chapter 5

Sort of fits in with the letters series. Sweet, right?

Summary: Mad at being blown off for a few over privileged kids, Christopher decides to take the situation into his own hands.

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun is shining bright as the four girls sit outside, enjoying a delicious lunch. One good thing about staying over break, Millie thinks, is that, since the chefs have less people to cook for, they can create masterpieces.

That's not true, though. She enjoys a lot about staying over break. For one, her school friends stayed as well. While the day is spent tutoring kids, they get a lunch in the middle of the day. They've spread out under the warmth, talking of magic and idle things, while the other girls who decided to stay over break eat their own meal. She's having a good time, and doesn't notice at first when a long hush seems to go over the girls.

For a moment, she slowly wonders why it seems so quiet. She glances at her friends, Rose and Mary and Nell, who all seem to be staring at something else.

Following their gazes, she freezes when she sees a tall figure strolling casually towards them. With hands loosely fitted into his pockets, loose, curly black hair, and defined handsome features, he quickly catches the eyes of all the girls.

Nell, a little less sensitive to the charms of men than most others, taps Millie on the knee. "Is that your friend who constantly annoys you?" She asks.

Millie blushes slightly, but it disappears when she looks up to see that Christopher's spotted her. He grins a wide grin. Scramblingly, she leaps to her feet, ignoring her friends' questions as she marches over to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" She demands, too confused and surprised to care that she had drawn the jealous stares of the other girls.

"I think you'd be happier to see me. In your letter, you told me to come and visit you." He responds breezily, as if it were the most natural thing even. "So that's what I did."

She practically smacks her own forehead. "I meant for you to at least warn me first." She sighs, and he shakes his head.

"Well, honestly, I hadn't planned on visiting." He admits. "I was summoned, and since I got through the job pretty quickly, I thought I could drop by."

She moans, about to tell him that _dropping_ by isn't as easy as he thinks it to be, but he cuts her off by grabbing her arm and leading her off, back to the town. "Come on," he says in his normal, overbearing way, "I saw a little café on the corner, and we could get lunch."

She tries to explain to him that she was already eating lunch, and she only had half an hour left, but he discounts her worries. "I'll handle it." He tells her easily, and she gives up.

It's hard to admit, but she has fun. Even in his overbearing, annoying away, he always has a way to make her laugh. They munch on cakes with cups of coffee and tea, until she reminds him of her job. Begrudgingly, he takes her back to the school. By now, the others have returned to their rooms, and she has to rush back to her room.

"Have the decency to let me know next time!" She calls to him playfully. He does a little wave, and the next moment, he's gone.

Back in the room, she finds herself suddenly much more popular than she's ever been as she's mobbed with questions over her relationship with the boy. When she assures them they are only friends, she finds that she's then bothered again for girls begging her to introduce them.

Nagged to the point of irritation, she excuses herself to her room, intent on writing a letter to Christopher so he'll know just exactly how she's suffered by his spontaneous appearance.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter! Sorry for the wait.

Summary: Millie does her best to transfer her annoyance onto Christopher, while Conrad receives an unexpected letter of his own.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Christopher,_

_Just so you know, your appearance the other day caused a hubbub of annoying proportions. Now, before you let it go straight to your head, you should know what I have suffered from many people interested in making your acquaintance._

_At first, I thought of simply brushing the thought away. However, I have found a fit solution in actually sending all the letters written to you with this one. I also made sure everyone knew about how you always respond personally to every letter written. _

_We're looking forward to your reply._

_Sincerely, your kind friend,_

_Millie._

He glares at the paper, then turns to stare forlornly at the stacks of letters piled at the end of his bed. Conrad couldn't stop laughing when he saw how many were delivered, only trying to stop when he saw Christopher's own frown.

"Sorry." He hiccups, pulling out the singular letter addressed to him. "Are you really going to write back to all of them?"

Christopher snorts, waving his hand. "I'm sure I can get someone to do it." He sighs, knowing that Millie was a rather powerful enchanter with a bright streak. He then looks interestedly at Conrad, who lays back on his bed to read the letter.

"Who's that from?" He asks curiously. Conrad blushes slightly, which pique's Christopher's interest. Before the boy can do anything, Christopher snatches the letter away. He only has time to read who it's from before Conrad steals it back.

"Fay Marley?" Christopher blinks, then grins a sly grin. "You mean that actress from your world?"

Conrad shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant, but the redness in his cheeks gives him away. "It's nothing." He mumbles.

The older tips his head slightly to the side, smiling cunningly. "Ah, but I don't believe she's ever written you before, Conrad. You've never looked so abashed at a letter you've received before."

At his teasing tone, Conrad balks slightly. "Well, I don't know." He gabbles. "She just wanted to see how I – _we_ – were getting along. Now, don't you have a letter to write?"

He all but scampers out of the room, and Christopher shrugs, turning back to the letter he's composed.

_Dear Millie,_

_I find it cruel that you rebuke my kind actions with insisting it is __my__ fault your friends find me irresistible. As I pointed out before, it is completely your fault I came to visit in the first place. You refused to come back for the holidays, and you even invited me._

_As for your friends, I'm sure all of them wear gaudy amounts of silver, because attempting to write back on the paper they've sent me makes me incredibly weak. Too bad, right? Maybe next time I come, we can all have a little get together._

He pauses at this, tapping his pencil to his chin thoughtfully, before continuing.

_Also, would you have anything to do with that actress sending Conrad letters? I didn't think she even knew where Chrestomanci Castle is. Surely you haven't been dropping hints for our young friend, have you?_

_Sincerely, your friend,_

_Christopher._


	7. Chapter 7

Whoot! Update! Continuation in the jealousy series. Exciting.

Summary: It's one thing she doesn't enjoy much about this world and all of its complexities.

Enjoy!

* * *

He's doing this on purpose. She knows he is.

She can tell in the way he follows her to every room, with that blonde-haired _nitwit_ attached to his arm. The girl was svelte and pretty and curved in all the right places. Her laughs were tinkled and light and placed just so they could compliment him.

The way he also refuses to look at her is a dead giveaway as well. Honestly, she isn't sure why he is in such a huff, and so determined to show off his ability to capture the attention of any and every girl. For the last time, she _knows_ he's a charmingly handsome devil, even if she wants to bust his lights in.

Sometimes, she thinks, there is a disadvantage to having a nine-lived enchanter for a best friend.

Miserably, Millie tries to ignore the girl's light giggle and Christopher's loud, becoming voice. She wanders over to where Conrad is sitting, admiring the impressive decorations on the tree.

He gives her a look of understanding pity as she sits next to him. He only has to glance over at the couple on the couch to realize what's happening.

"You know he's only mad because Fleming kissed you." He tells her, as if that's reassuring. She lets out a sigh of annoyance, twitching the dress on her knees.

"He's such a child." She seethes as quietly and calmly as she can. "One would think I _purposely_ attacked his dignity."

Conrad shoots her a look, as if to say that was exactly what he thought. She glares at him half-heartedly, too sullen to properly insult back. "What? It's not my fault his ego is the size of all of England."

Her friend laughs slightly at that, and she smiles, remembering fondly the first night they had met. They had done their best to destroy Christopher's character then as well. It had been raunchy fun, even if she had spent the next few days constantly worried over his disappearance.

The brief happy mood is spoiled, though, as Christopher leads his date within obvious closeness of Millie to show her to the refreshments table. Once again, Conrad looks at her empathetically. Piteously, she mutters that she's going to go to the drawing room.

Refusing to look at them as she flees, she pushes past many of the guests in the living room. She makes her way up the stairs, and left, into the drawing room.

There, many of the older guests linger, and Gabriel seems surprised to see her amongst the adults. She merely smiles half heartedly, before, with a stroke of luck, spotting Elizabeth on her own.

Her new lad, a handsome Italian named Antonio, is busy talking with one of the other guests about the business of potions. She looks bored on her own, already knowing enough of the business without the actual care that would help her in this situation.

Millie sits next to her, and Elizabeth immediately perks up. "Darling, what pleasant timing!" She says welcomingly. The younger girl nods, also happy to have found some sort of relief.

For minutes, they talk together, speaking of unimportant, girlish matters as they love to do. Millie has always admired Elizabeth's finesse and her wonderful talent in music. However, as Millie is explaining one of her magic lessons to her, Elizabeth falls strangely silent. Following her gaze, Millie freezes when she sees Christopher guide the girl into the room.

She could kill him, she thinks furiously. Elizabeth looks concerned, placing a hand over Millie's. The girl turns away from the sight, trying to banish the ferocity from her face.

He's doing this on purpose. She knows it. And he's dead wrong if he thinks that two can't play at this game.

* * *

Poor Millie. It must be tough having someone like Christopher around. But don't worry, she'll get him back.

Until next time!


End file.
